Everything
by Skates16
Summary: After the girl's performance, the guys re-think their song. Of course nothing is going how people have planned, what with some people hooking up before the results are out. Part 2, Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Artie/Tina One-shot


_After much deliberation, I decided that this was indeed going to be a separate one-shot instead of being posted as the same fic as 'I Do Not Hook Up' or else I would have to change the story name and I can't think of a better name, so yeah. In order for this to make sense you have to have read the other one-shot and if you reviewed it I sent you a message about this fic, lucky you. :) Hhm, so I had fun writing the boys part and I really love the song I used for them, it's also the reason why I wrote these two one-shots. So I hope you enjoy it!_

**Everything**

The guys had called an emergency meeting during their lunch period, which wasn't that much of a waste as the food they got for lunch sucked anyways. They all met in the music room, Kurt sitting behind the piano, Puck standing in front of the rest of the group as he gave them a little pep talk.

"We can not allow them to think they're better than us, when they aren't." Puck started.

"I actually think they could be better dancers than us." Artie put in.

"Besides that. I'm not going to lose to them and be reduced to carrying their books around for them, because I'm not a slave to girls." Puck continued. "This means we're scrapping the other song."

"We weren't doing very well with it anyway." Finn added. Usually he'd be the one up there, talking to the guys but he didn't want to get on their bad side and Puck was doing a good job of it already so it didn't really matter. "So we're starting from scratch?"

"Exactly. Now... what song?" Puck said as he sat back down. The boys sat in silence for a while, pretending to think. Kurt could see they weren't really putting their all into it, so sighing he started playing something on the piano. The boys all looked at him and he grinned back at them.

"I think I know that song." Finn said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did." Kurt said.

"I don't know it." Puck said.

"That doesn't surprise me either."

"But why that song?" Artie asked.

"The girls were obviously conveying a message to you." Kurt looked at Finn, to Puck and then down to Artie. "I think it's only fair you return to favour."

"But I don't know the song." Puck said again.

Kurt turned back to the piano and started playing it. "Just follow my lead. You'll know it off by heart by the end of lunch."

_xXxXx_

The girls were enjoying the rest of the day, obviously pleased with their performance. They all sat together during lunch and hadn't noticed the absence of the boys. Now at the end of the school day they all noticed that they hadn't seen the boys since their Glee performance.

"Think we scared them?" Mercedes asked.

"I think maybe they're doing last minute rehearsals." Tina said.

"That is possible." Rachel said. "But we've got nothing to worry about because there is no possible way that they're going to be better than us."

"Think again." They all heard Puck say as the boys all came out of the school. "We're going to own you girls."

Finn, who was standing behind him, just shook his head at his semi-best friend. This is probably why Puck shouldn't be a leader for anything. He also didn't seem to get the meaning behind the song they were singing, even though he'd eventually learned all his lines.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Quinn said. Puck grinned at her.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Was all Puck said to Quinn as he walked off. This seemed to anger the girl some more and she went storming off to her own car. Brittney and Santana went off, as did Matt and Mike.

"You guys were great today." Finn said as Rachel started walking off too.

"Thanks." She said and smiled shyly at Finn. "I'm sure you guys will be good... not as great as us, but good."

"Do you really think we're going to be that terrible?" Finn said, a small smile forming on his face.

"I don't think, I know. You're still a bit pitchy when you sing, same with Noah. Though Kurt's fine." Rachel said in all seriousness. Finn couldn't help but laugh at her and Rachel wasn't offended, instead she smiled back at him. Finn had been down lately because of the whole Quinn thing and it had upset her that she was also taking part in making Finn feel bad about himself, but now with this competition going on the girls didn't have to stay separated from the guys that much.

Tina watched Finn and Rachel talking and laughing with one another, then looked at Quinn who was being followed by Puck who seemed to be saying sorry and then at Mercedes and Kurt who had walked off planning some sort of shopping trip. Only then did she notice that she was standing in the parking lot with Artie who seemed to be looking everywhere but at her.

"How's the song going?" Tina asked him, forcing him to look at her.

"Pretty good." Artie looked up at her as he spoke and then looked away. Sighing in frustration, Tina got down on her knees in front of him, clasping her hands together so she was in the begging position.

"Artie I'm so sorry about the whole stuttering thing." Tina started. "I'm sorry that by telling you the truth it pushed you away, but I really like you and I miss all those good time we had before. I think you're an amazing guy who's been through so much and... can you ever forgive me?"

Artie was taken aback by what Tina was doing, he'd never seen her do something like this before. Truth was he did still like Tina even after he found out the truth, so he leaned forward in the chair and kissed her. It was a quick kiss like the one Tina had given him that day they were racing wheelchairs in the school. "I forgive you."

Tina smiled and leaned forward, throwing her arms around Artie's neck and kissing him again, this time deeper. Artie pulled her onto his lap as she kissed him. However the rest of the Glee club had seen what had happened between the two and knew that this feud they had going was about to end very soon.

_xXxXx_

Tuesday had come and the guys were ready for their performance. The judges were ready and the girls were seated in front of the stage waiting for the guys to get ready. The boys, however, were busy milling about, getting their costumes fixed or in Artie's case, talking to his girlfriend. Right now Tina and Artie were the only ones who didn't care the outcome of this, they were already out since they were now going out. Of course the girls were happy for Tina and Artie was no longer getting the cold shoulder from any of the girls now, so he was very pleased about this.

"Are you guys ready?" Will asked. Finn nodded and Artie wheeled away from Tina to get into position. Finn looked at the girls seated in front of him and when he caught Rachel's eye, he smiled at her. Puck did the same, but when he caught Quinn's gaze he winked at her, causing the girl to blush somewhat. Then the music started playing and soon Finn started singing.

"_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you._" Finn sang, looking at Rachel at times when he could. Like the girls had done yesterday, the guys were trying to relay a message to them. Of course they would be smarter than the guys and get it quicker than they did.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._" The whole group sang, coming up to the front as they sang. Artie wheeled off to the left to let Puck come up and sing his part.

"_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._" Puck sang, looking at Quinn. He smiled as he finished and allowed Artie to wheel in front of him.

"_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._" Artie sang, all the while looking at Tina. When he finished the rest of the group came up in front again.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_" They all sang and then went back onto the stage as Finn came forward to sing the last part of the song.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
__You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._" Finn sang, looking at Rachel as he sang. The guys had come forward for the ending, singing with him. When the last note had been played the guys took a bow as Will and Emma cheered. Tina joined in while the girls just clapped, some of them a bit too stunned at what had just happened. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of Finn, nor could she get off the seat and go and congratulate him. Though there was no time to do that, because the bell went and soon all the guys had left to go to class. Only Rachel and Quinn remained in the Glee room, still seated.

"What just happened?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel.

"I don't know." Rachel said. "I think Puck's asking for your forgiveness."

"I think Finn's asking for yours, even though I don't understand why."

"The guys are tired of this feud that started." Rachel looked over at Quinn. "Ready to turn the tables?"

Quinn gave Rachel a look. "And since when did you become devious?"

"When you became my friend."

_xXxXx_

Finn hadn't seen Rachel at all that day since the guy's performance and he was a little upset about it, but he wouldn't let the guys see that. Though he could tell Puck looked a bit upset Quinn hadn't come up to him, even to fight. The only one who seemed to be happier was Artie as he was currently having lunch with Tina, the other girls not anywhere in sight.

"Do you think we made them mad?" Finn asked, looking at his team mates and Kurt.

"How could that song have possibly have made them mad?" Kurt asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Knowing the girls, they're probably worried that we beat them."

"Yeah, you really pulled us through." Puck said and gave Kurt a punch on the shoulder. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it."

"Of course." Kurt said, dusting off his shoulder. "This time the girls didn't even have my help which would be why they're so worried." Shrugging this off, Kurt went back to his lunch. Just then the doors to the cafeteria opened and in came the rest of the glee girls. Finn looked for Rachel and spotted her walking in with Quinn, the two of them talking to one another.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Puck asked.

"Oh no, they've been getting pretty close lately." Kurt said without looking up.

Finn wasn't paying attention to the talk going on around him, watching Rachel as she sat down. He was disappointed when she didn't even look at their table, only Quinn did and it was at Puck, who couldn't make out if she was still mad at him or not. Instead he pushed his tray away from him and got up.

"Chicks suck." Puck said and then stormed out of the cafeteria. Quinn saw this and got up, quickly leaving the girls. She'd come in having to listen to Rachel go on about how she could help Quinn better her singing and it was getting annoying. Sure they'd become close, just not _that_ close. And Puck leaving the guys was a perfect opportunity for them to have a talk.

Quinn followed Puck to his locker, the boy not noticing the girl trailing behind him and so he was taken aback when he closed his locker and she was standing next to him. "What do you want?" He asked softly.

"Did you mean what you sang?" She asked.

"What?"

"The song, did you mean it?"

Puck paused and looked at her. The smile that had started to form on Quinn's face disappeared and she fought to control her emotions and her hand from slapping Puck in the face.

"I thought you'd changed."

"I have. Look Quinn, it's not easy to leave the old me behind but I am trying my best. I haven't looked at another girl for five days now for you. And yes, it pains me to say this and be so cliché, but I did mean what I sang. I hate it when you're mad at me, because then you just seem... beautiful and I can't go near you or else you'll punch my face in."

Quinn smiled as Puck spoke and then laughed when he finished, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. This surprised Puck, not expecting that, but he hugged her back.

"I want to be there for our daughter." He told her. Quinn pulled away and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen.

"I know." She said and then kissed him.

'Oh yeah, score one for the master.' Puck thought, but soon that was replaced with visions of him, Quinn and their daughter. Noah Puckerman was a changed man.

But they weren't the only ones in the hallway. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina were there watching this. "That's two couples down." Mercedes looking at Tina who blushed slightly.

"Do we really have to help Rachel and Finn?" Kurt complained.

"No, they can work their own drama out." Mercedes said. "Matchmaking with Rachel would be absolute hell."

"But with your help we managed to point Finn in the right direction." Tina said, putting a arm around Kurt's shoulders. The boy just rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway.

"The things I do for friends." He muttered to himself, but couldn't help but smile. Sure it was going to be hard to see Rachel get Finn, but high school relationships don't last forever, right? Shrugging Kurt opened his locker and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't need a guy to know he's great.

_xXxXx_

Wednesday had come around and the results of the competition were in. Everyone had come in early to hear the verdict, but for some whatever happened didn't seem to matter. Rachel had just been dropped off by her dad's and was walking briskly to the music room, worried that she was going to be late when she collided with Finn outside the room.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her. Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey. You guys were... good." She said.

"Thanks." Finn said and then opened the door and held it open for Rachel.

"Thanks." She said as she entered the room and paused at what she saw, causing Finn to collide into her. There was Tina, sitting on Artie's lap as he wheeled around to room in his wheelchair. Quinn was also seated on someone's lap, Puck's to be exact, and the two seemed to be otherwise occupied. The rest of the glee club were mingling with one another, no longer separated by genders.

"Guess the feud is over?" Finn asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess so. Though I can't remember what it was about. Do you?" She asked and looked up at him. Catching on, Finn decided to play along.

"Yeah, I can't remember either." He said in agreement. The two then took the two empty seats as Will and Emma entered the classroom, both of them smiling at the kids. Everyone hushed then, Quinn and Puck separated, Quinn taking the seat next to Puck and Artie stopped his wheelchair but Tina didn't get off his lap.

"Ok, so the results are in." Mr. Schue said. "And we have our winning group." Here he paused and all the kids looked at him, waiting for the verdict.

"And...?" Rachel prompted.

"We've decided that the... girls are the winners!" The room burst into cheers as the girls celebrated their victory. Artie laughed as Tina jumped off his lap and joined the rest of the crowd. Puck moaned, not looking forward to carrying Quinn's books and bag around for the whole week, but when said girl came and gave him a hug and a victory kiss he forgot about that. Mercedes and Kurt high fived each other as Finn joined the girls to congratulate them.

"Told you we'd win." Rachel said as she made her way to him.

"I didn't doubt it for a second." He said to her, smiling. Then he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked on at the two, either stunned or just happy they were finally together. Rachel was among the stunned as Finn pulled away. As she stood there, mouth hanging open Finn felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that..." He trailed off as Rachel grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face down lower to hers so this time she could kiss him. Finn smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up so he didn't have to bend down so low.

"Ahem. We are in school." Mr. Shue said, causing Finn to break the kiss and place Rachel back on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Finn said as he grabbed Rachel's hand. Everyone looked over at Quinn and Puck, who were looking as innocent as possible. "I think maybe we should start heading to class."

"Yeah, everyone else should be arriving at school soon." Rachel said as Finn led her out of the room. "See you later at practice!"

"Do I even want to know where they actually went?" Will asked Emma as the rest of the guys left, Tina back on Artie's lap as he offered her a lift out.

"Probably best if you don't. Maybe in the future you can worry." Emma said as she collected her things she had put down, but only after she had dusted it off and then sanitized her hands.

"You don't think I was unfair with the ruling? I mean the guys were good." Will said as they walked out the classroom.

"Yeah, but the girls were better." Emma stated, looking over at him.

"But the guys really pulled that song off."

"But the girls were better."

Will stopped walking as did Emma, confused as to why he stopped. "Are you being biased against the boys?"

"No, why would I?" Emma asked, trying hard not to smile.

"You knew about their bet, didn't you?"

"Uhm, someone may have come in and told me about it." Emma said, thinking of Kurt who had come into the office and spilled the beans on this little wager. "I only felt it fair that the girls shouldn't be forced to do something they don't want to."

"Yeah, there's that. But the guys were really good."

"I still think it's the girls."

This argument went on all the way to the teacher's lounge and it completely annoyed Sue to no end, but nothing seemed to stop Will and Emma so she had to revert to spending her free time in her office. Was nothing sacred for her anymore? Guess not.


End file.
